Jump!
by BigTimeRusherElevater
Summary: The boys are in a jet when the jet starts to fall out of the sky! They go to check up on the captain to see a shock! They have to jump out and then things take a turn for the worse! read to find out how they get out of this Big Time Mess!


**Jump !**

**No-ones POV: In The Private Jet:**

**"Uggh! I'm going to the bathroom!" James exclaimed "I was just about to go!" Kendall said "Well my hair is messed up from sleeping!" "But I'm bursting for the bathroom James!" "Too late!" James screamed while running to the bathroom "Uggh not fair! Can you believe that Carlos?." No-one answered "Carlos…?" "What about you Logan?… You guys…?" Kendall looked at the seat in front and saw Carlos and Logan both asleep. "Oh… never mind." "I'm back!" James said coming out of the bathroom. "K goodbye!" Kendall said running out of the room and running straight into the bathroom. James sat there waiting for Kendall to come back. Then he saw the "Smurfs" movie on the private jet T.V. and decided to watch it so he put on his earphones and started to watch it. "All better now." Kendall said on his way to his comfy aeroplane seat. "Hey James?" "Shhh Clumsy just fell in the guys box I wanna see what happens!" Just then there was a BANG! And the lights started to go on and off, and to make it worse a red light and an alarming noise went off. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" James screamed taking off his earphones trying to shout loud enough for Kendall to hear him over the noise. "I DON'T KNOW!" "WHAT?!" "I DON'T KNOW!" "AAAAH!" Screamed Carlos as he woke up. "LOGAN WAKE UP!" Carlos screamed shaking Logan awake. "What is it I'm tired?" Logan said not opening his eyes. "DO YOU NOT HEAR THE ALARM?! THERE IS A PROBLEM!" Carlos screamed panicking. "PROBLEM?! ALARM?! WHY?!" Logan said wide awake starting to panic. "WE DON'T KNOW WE HAVE TO CHECK WITH THE CAPTAIN!" "OKAY!" So the four went to go into the captains room, and when they got there they got a BIG shock. There on the floor was the pilot, sleeping and on the counter was a bottle of sleeping pills. "OH NO HE MUST HAVE TOOK SLEEPING PILLS INSTEAD OF PARACETAMOL!" Logan screamed "PANIC TIME AAAAH!" Carlos screamed, then IT happened. The plane started going down. "WE HAVE TO STAY CALM AND FIND PARACHUTES!" Kendall said. "NO WAY I'M NOT JUMPING OUT A PLANE!" "FINE STAY HERE AND DIE" "OKAY I'LL JUMP, EVERYBODY SPLIT UP AND FIND PARACHUTES!" "OKAY!" So they split up in two's, Logan and Carlos, and James and Kendall. "LOGAN LOOK IS THERE ANYWAY WE CAN JUST TURN AUTOPILOT ON AND NOT JUMP OUT THE PLANE?!" (1)"NO BUD REMEMBER THE PILOT SAID AT THE BEGINNING OF THE FLIGHT THAT THERE WAS NO AUTOPILOT ON THIS JET?!" "AW YEAH…" Carlos saw an emergency parachute on the wall which you have to smash the glass to get to it so he searched for a hammer so he could smash the glass. He looked across the plane on the opposite side of the emergency parachute. He grabbed it walked over to it and SMASH! "HERE LOGAN!" "HOW'D YOU GET THAT?!" "DIDN'T YOU HEARTHE SMASH?" "NO" "WELLI SAW THE EMERGANCY PARACHUTE SO I LOOKED FOR THE HAMMER TO SMASH IT WITH, FOUND IT. SMASHED THE GLASS AND GOT THE PARACHUTE!" "OKAY WELL GOOD WORK!" "THANKS!" So they kept searching for more parachutes. Then Logan saw a little gap on the roof of the room they were in. "CARLOS LOOK!" Carlos looked to where Logan was pointing and started to squeal and jump up and down. "YEEEY!" He said. "COME HELP ME GET IT DOWN!" Logan said "OKAY!" So Carlos got on his hands and knees and Logan stood on his back and grabbed the parachute. "I GOT IT!" "GOOD!" "THANKS FOR HELPING ME REACH IT!" "YOU'RE WELCOME!" So they searched the entire room for more parachutes, had no luck. "LOGAN DID YOU FIND ANY?" "NAH YOU?" "NAH!" "I GUESS THERE'S NONE LEFT IN THIS ROOM!" "YEAH!"**

**With Kendall and James: "I CAN'T SEE ANY!" Said Kendall "ME EITHER!" James replied when all of a sudden James walked into the closet and a string was there, with curiosity he pulled the string and a parachute fell down. He picked it up, exited the closet and showed it to Kendall. "KENDALL I PULLED A STRING IN THE CLOSET AND A PARACHUTE FELL DOWN!" "THAT'S GREAT JAMES!" So they kept looking but sadly couldn't find any! "JAMES THERE IS NONE LEFT WE NEED TO FIND CARLOS AND LOGAN AND SEE HOW MANY THEY HAVE!" "OKAY!"**

**No-One's POV: "GUYS WE FOUND ONE!" Said James. "WE FOUND TWO!" Said Carlos. "BUT WE NEED FIVE!" Kendall Stated. "FIVE?" James questioned. "YEAH! ME, YOU, LOGAN, CARLOS AND THE PILOT!" "OKAY!" "WARNING FIVE MINUTES UNTIL GROUND CONTACT!" Said a robotic alarming voice. Carlos started screaming along with James. "OKAY WHAT DO WE DO?" Carlos said as he stopped screaming. "SHARE THE PARACHUTES!" Logan said. "HOW?" James asked as he also stopped screaming. "IN TWO'S, ME AND CARLOS, YOU AND KENDALL, AND THE PILOT ON HIS OWN BUT YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO CARRY THE PILOT SINCE HE IS OUT COLD!" "WHY US?" "BECAUSE WE FOUND THE MOST PARACHUTES!" "OKAY!" "BUT YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO PULL BOTH YOUR'S AND THE PILOT'S PARACHUTE TO MAKE IT LIGHTER AND SLOWED BEFORE YOU GUYS REACH THE GROUND!" "OKAY!" So Logan put the parachute on, brought Carlos close to him and put the harness on himself, clipped the other end of the harness to Carlos and opened the jet door." "SO YOU GUYS GOING FIRST?!" James asked "UH YEAH BUT YOU GUYS HAVE TO JUMP STRAIGHT AFTER US!" Logan explained "OKAY." Kendall said "LETS GO NOW!" Carlos said "OKAY! BYE GUYS1 ON THREE!" "OKAY!" "ONE…" "TWO" "THREE!" Carlos and Logan went flying out the jet, screaming, their arms wrapped around each other.**

**Logan's POV: "AAAAAAAH!" screamed Carlos and I. After a couple of seconds, Carlos's "AAHS!" turned into "WOOS!" Shortly after him I was "WOO-ing" aswell. I have to admit, the feeling was kinda fun and exciting! "Kendall and James should be right above us now." I though to myself. I looked up but they weren't there… "Uh Oh…" I thought to myself. "This is bad…"**

**Carlos POV: "WOO!" this was so fun. I saw that Logan was having fun too, but then his face changed when he looked up and he looked worried! "WHAT'S WRONG?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs so he could hear me. He replied "KENDALL AND JAMES AREN'T BEHIND US!" I felt a strong sharp bad feeling at the pit of my stomach after he said that. "WHAT?!" I screamed looking up to find blank sky and a tiny speck whoch was the plane. I felt my face going into panic and horror. "OH NO!" We had to stay calm, I mean what's the worst that could happen? They probably just had trouble putting their parachute on theirselves and the pilot… **

**James's POV: "KENDALL WHO GETS THE PARACHUTE AND WHO GETS THE HARNESS?!" "YOU CAN WEARTHE PARACHUTE SINCE YOU FOUND IT, BUT WE HAVE TO HURRY AND GET THE PARACHUTES AND HARNESSES ON OURSELVES AND ON THE PILOT!" "OKAY!" So we tried to put the parachute on the pilot and when we were successful I put the parachute on, and Kendall put his harness on, just before we threw the pilot out with us… **

**Kendall's POV: "Wsgnon?" I heard someone mumble, I looked at James and he was looking wide eyed at the pilot, so I decided to look down, and I saw the pilot WIDE AWAKE! "WHATS GOING ON?!" Screamed the pilot panicked. "THE PLANE IS FALLING BECAUSE YOU TOOK SLEEPING PILLS INSTEAD OF PARACETAMOL!" "WELL LET ME GO GET IT FLYING AGAIN!" So he jumped out of our grasp and went to fly the plane. After a minute the plane wasn't going down. "Hey James we have to jump out, Carlos and Logan have already gone!" "Okay pilot we're jumping out!" "On three!" "One…" Two…" "Three!" Kendall and James went soaring through the air screaming. "AAAAAAH!" **

**James POV: "AAAAAAH!" We were screaming, my hair = RUINED! Plus this is scary. "JAMES PULL THE PARACHUTE!" "OKAY!" I pulled the cord and the parachute came shooting out the top and we slowed down a bit. After ten minutes or so we reached the ground, in the middle of a very dark scary woods! "Kendall, where are we?" "I don't know, but at least Logan and Carlos are here." We looked around to notice Logan and Carlos where no-where to be seen…**

**Carlos's POV: I was worried, that's for sure! Kendall and James aren't above us so… yeah… "LOGAN WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" "I DON'T KNOW!" Those choice of words never helped my worries, after a few minutes I saw the ground a bit close, so I decided to ask Logan when he was going to pull the parachute. "LOGAN WHEN ARE YOU PULLING THE PARACHUTE?" "NOW!" Just then I looked up and saw the parachute shoot up into the air, and we gradually slowed down.**

**Logan's POV: Five minutes after the parachute was deployed, Our feet touched the ground in what looked like a Valley/Meadow type thing. There was grass, lakes, butterflies and birds everywhere. "WATER!" Carlos exclaimed. "CARLOS NO!" I screamed, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him back. "Why, I'm really thirsty!" He exclaimed, putting on enfaces on the "really" "Well we don't know if it's sanitary so we can't take the chance." Logan and Carlos both knew, that they were going to have to do a LOT of thinking to get out of this situation.**

_**Author's Note : I hoped you liked Chapter 1 of "Jump!" Please review, I am new to this so I am not really good at it :P **_

_**Sincerely BigTimeRusherElevater!**_


End file.
